


Typical Meetings At the Studio

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX
Summary: This is what happens when everyone wakes up a little too early for a meeting. Everyone was thinking the same thing. "What's taking him so long?"





	Typical Meetings At the Studio

There he goes again. He's just running around the studio with that stupid notebook of his. Why am I not suprised? Why does he bother to bring it with him if he doesn't want anyone to see what's inside? He knows how those three rascals like to pick on him (especially Kei), so isn't bringing it with him kind of POINTLESS?!?! "Ughh..." I grumble in frustration. I had made arrangements to have a meeting with our manager to discuss our upcoming tour. Everyone arrived early. Four of us (including myself) are sitting at a round wooden table while one went out for who-knows-what reason. Three grown men with honey-blonde hair appear to be in the middle of a huge warzone via DS. "I'm gonna beat you, Mi-chan!" exclaimed Kei. "Not if I beat you both first!" replied Mizuki. "I REFUSE!!!!!" yelled Mao, and grabs Mizuki's jaw to distract him with a kiss. Kids.  
I checked for the time. The digital clock reads 8:30 am. I hear the large door to the private meeting room burst open. I quickly turn around with hope in my eyes only to be half disappointed when I saw who it was. "I'm back," announced Tsurugi, "and I brought snacks~" The three stooges cheered and paused their games. I can see his stupid notebook tucked underneath his right arm. That black notebook with the little red guitar on the cover. Just looking at it made my blood boil. I quietly took a deep breath. I won't let it get to me today, I thought to myself, I'm an adult! "For Mao-nii," began Tsurugi, rudely interrupting my thoughts, "I got your favorites~" Mao looked at the guitarist with large child-like eyes. "Strawberry milk with raspberry kit-kats?" he asked sweetly. "Of course!" replied Tsurugi with a smile.  
His brighter-than-usual attitude caused my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. I watched him move to the next person. "For Kei-tan," he continued before taking a breath, "vanilla ice cream with 5 pumps of chocolate, two pumps of caramel, two melted marshmallows, whipped cream, and a cherry on top! I even picked out this cute heart-shaped spoon for you." He sets the cup of diabetes in front of our much loved drummer. "Yummy~" squealled Kei. I glared at him, which he seemed to ignore and started at the cherry. "For Mi-chan...my mom's home-made chocolate mocchi and green tea." Mizuki laughed with pleasure. "Thanks, Tsuru-chan's mom!" he beamed. Everyone grew silent when they realized it was my turn. Tsurugi instantly turned pale. "And for our dear leader-sama, who looks like he has a dark and scary cloud over his head," he said in a shaking voice, "black coffee and volume seven of that series you're reading." I chuckled (to everyone's surprise). "Thank you, Tsurugi, for remembering about my diet." I say to my secret lover. "No problem," he murmured. Before he got too far away from me, I made sure no one was paying attention and smacked Tsurugi's perfect booty. I smiled when I heard a small whimper slip his lips as he walked to his seat. I hear the door open again. Finally. "Alright, gentlemen," Manager-san declared, "let the meeting begin!"


End file.
